Crossover
by Nefertiti451
Summary: This is really corny but it's complete. It's a crossover with So Weird. It's PRNS but only Dustin and Cam are featured.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or So Weird. Kate Brooks however is mine.

**Crossover**

Kate Brooks is 23 years old from Blue Bay Harbor, California. And she has recently been taken up by the Molly Phillips Band as a temporary replacement keyboardist while their normal keyboardist takes time off for her first child.

And there is a full bus for it is spring break bring in both Molly's daughter Fi and the Bell's youngest son Clu, back to the tour.

Kate Brooks nodded at what Molly said, "So you want it like this?" she asked after trying the hook the way Molly had suggested.

"Yeah that's it." Molly smiled.

"Alright." Katie nodded.

"Good now everyone take it from the top." Molly said and the rehearsal went on.

* * *

Kate lay on the picnic table near the rehearsal hall. They were done for the day and in a few minutes she'd motivate herself to do some kata's because it wasn't often they got the opportunity of a large open field like here in Broadus, Montana. They were playing at the end of summer festival here tomorrow. 

"Hey Kate, we're going into town, you gonna come?" asked Carey, the lead guitar.

"Nah, I'm gonna hang out here." Katie said, opting out of exploring. She hadn't been keeping up with her martial arts practice so…

"You sure?" Carey asked.

"Yeah." Kate responded, flipping herself of the table. "I'm gonna take advantage of the field and practice some kata's." she told him.

"Suit yourself." he shrugged in the typical Bell manner.

* * *

Sitting herself under a tree Kate began to meditate. Most of the band and the crew had gone into town to check it out, so that left her by herself for a while. Plenty of time.

* * *

Kate's eyes flew open nearly an hour later. She had just started to calm down meditate when a presence arose. Looking around without turning her head she saw nothing. Closing her eyes again she spread out her senses. Two were heading for the rehearsal hall and three were trying to surround her. Their auras were black as night. Staying in her meditation stance she knew they didn't realize she could feel them, so she had to use the element of surprise. 

She felt their pulses speed up rapidly and tumbled forward. Landing on her feet in a defensive stance. Three…creatures stood in front of her, showing as much shock as their fixed faced could. 'Kelzacks.' she thought to herself. Letting them attack first she took a defensive position. It was the best way to start.

'Block, block, block, kick, punch, combo, block.' she recited each move in her head knocking two down so she could focus on one at a time. With a well placed kick to the chest he fell to the ground and, after convulsing, disappeared. '1 down 2 to go.' she thought quickly she managed to do the same to the other two. Leaving her stuff, but grabbing her cell phone she head towards the rehearsal hall to try and stop whatever was there from getting what they wanted.

Reaching the door she found the security guard, Lou unconscious. Checking his pulse she pulled out her cell phone. He needed help, he had a pulse but it was faint. Dialing the operator she asked to be patched threw to the 911 operator in Broadus, Montana. Getting the dispatcher she told them to send fire/ambulance and police to the rehearsal hall at the fair grounds immediately. Then she hung up. Leaving her phone with Lou she headed after the two creatures, having wasted enough time.

* * *

The Phillip's, Bell's and Annie returned to the fair grounds to find chaos. There was the fire department, an ambulance and two squad cards. 

"What's going on?" Irene asked a police officer.

"There's been an attack on a security guard." he answered. "Are you authorized to be here?"

"The equipment in there belongs to us." Molly answered.

"There was a bit of fire, you'll have to check further along for damages." he told them, "I can only let a few of you threw."

"We'll wait here mom." Jack said, referring to himself, Fi, Annie and Clu.

"Alright. But stay here." Ned told them.

"We will Dad.' Clu said.

"And keep the rest of the band here if you find them." Irene said, "We'll be back." Everyone nodded.

* * *

Ned and Carey found Lou in the ambulance. 

"What happened?" Carey asked.

"I got hit from behind, I don't remember a thing after that." Lou told them, wincing as he thought about the hit.

"Dispatch said a female called but he's the only one we found." the EMT told them.

"Didn't Kate stay behind?" Ned asked Carey.

"Yeah, something about practicing kata's." Carey answered.

"Guys we got a problem." Irene said joining them with a police officer. "They found this cell phone on Lou but he was unconscious until 10 minutes ago." the police officer held up a plastic bag. It contained a canary yellow cell phone.

"Isn't that Kate's?" Carey asked.

"We're gonna run finger prints but we're certain it's your friends. We think its where the call to dispatch was made, by a female." the officer told them.

"And Kate hasn't been seen since a little after we left." Molly added joining them.

"She was practicing martial arts around 3:30." Lou provided, "I'd just checked on her before I got knocked out."

"Do you think who ever hurt Lou would have kidnapped Kate?" Carey asked.

"That's on possibility." the officer said, "there were signs of a struggle but there are no traces that anyone left the building.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" asked John the bassist. 

"They're postponing everything and no ones aloud to leave until the investigations over." Irene answered.

"What about Kate?" asked Rob, the drummer

"They think she found Lou, called the cops then went after who ever was behind this. It's possible she was kidnapped or worse." Irene told them gravely.

* * *

Kate groaned as she woke up. Looking around she was sure she was no longer at the rehearsal hall. Taking in her surroundings she tried to remember what had happened up until she was knocked out. She'd been practicing martial arts rather than exploring with most everyone else on the tour. In hindsight she probably should of went but then these ESN's would have gotten what they wanted. The sirens had been ultimately what scared them to knock her out. She'd felt the third on teleport in but she hadn't responded quick enough apparently. Know she had to figure out how to get out of here, alive and still stop them. She'd also need to get in contact with Sensei Wanatabe, the rangers would need to know this latest move. But first, to get out of here.

* * *

"Dustin." a sweet voice called as he loaded up his motorbike. Looking around he saw no one but a hand came out of no where and pulled him behind a tree. 

"Marah." he yelped. She placed a hand over his mouth.

"Lothor has your sister and Shane's brother on another ship. He's going to use them as bait." she told him. Slipping a paper into his hand, "Give this to cousin. It'll help locate the ship." and with that she teleported away. Leaving a stunned Dustin. Quickly he gather up the rest of his gear and after locking the van streaked to Ninja Ops.

* * *

"Any news?" Carey asked as his parents returned to the bus. 

"No but we were able to contact her mom." Ned answered. Irene just gave Carey a hug.

* * *

Cam raised an eyebrow. 

"Look she gave these coordinates to me to give to you. Just check it out we don't have to send anyone but I can't let it go till I know Kate's alright." Dustin told him more serious than the computer geek had ever seen him.

"Alright. I'll check it out, but I'm skeptical." Cam told him.

"Thanks." Dustin said sitting down at the table.

* * *

"Come on Porter." Kate muttered, slapping his cheek. 

"What?" he woke with a start.

"We've been kidnapped." she told him. He nodded. The Clarke's and the Brooks' had been friends long enough for him to know what she was thinking.

* * *

"What I want to know is how they simply disappeared into thin air." Fi said mulling over the whole situation with Annie, Jack, Clu and Carey. 

"But they didn't, isn't it obvious, they left the same way they went in because other than Lou, no one saw them enter the hall." Jack said logically.

"It stinks they knew about the camera system." Annie said.

"Yeah." the Bell boys agreed. "We may never know what happened in there." Carey said.

"Think positive Carey." Molly said joining them. "Kate's mother and brother are flying out here tonight." she told them. The group nodded.

* * *

Dustin streaked back to his van to find his mother there. 

"I gave you a cell phone so I could get in touch with you Waldo Dustin." she told him on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"You're sisters gone missing." she answered, "Mrs. Phillips was nice enough to call. We're taking a plane there in three hours, so get your stuff back to Kelly's." Dustin nodded.

"I'll b home in 45 minutes the latest." He told her. Mrs. Brooks nodded.

"Be careful." she told him.

"You too mom."

* * *

After Dustin left Kelly's he called Cam on his cell phone. 

"She was right." were the first things Dustin said, "At least about Kate, she'd gone missing."

"Alright." Came said, "I'll get the others in on it."

"And mom and I are going to Montana, where she was last seen."

"Alright, I'll tell father and keep you posted."

"Thanks Cam."

* * *

Dustin put a hand on his mother's shoulder as they listened to the police report. Molly Phillips, her son and daughter and most of their crew were there also. It had been three days and while they wouldn't give up the chances of Kate being found alive were lessening and now, the detectives had hit a dead end. They didn't know how to continue their search. Dustin just hoped the other rangers got there in time.

* * *

Stealthily, using the skills they'd learned at the Wind Ninja Academy Porter and Kate crept along the hallway on the look out for Kelzacks.

* * *

Kate maneuvered the ship towards the fair grounds. There was enough open space there to blow it up without having to worry about injuring anyone. Porter kept the Kelzacks back it seemed their kidnappers didn't live on this ship. Using that to their advantage they over took most of the Kelzacks. And Katie, who had more electronically skilled than Porter manned the ships controls. After setting the chores she helped Porter finish off the Kelzacks.

* * *

Carey and Clu shared a look, there was a SHIP in the sky. That was weird, even for them. 

"Come on bro." Carey said. This was Fi's area of expertise.

"FI!" they both yelled as they ran back to the bus.

* * *

As they reached the fair grounds Kate set the self destruct on the ship and they both teleported off. They had 1 minute to get as far away as they could before the ship would blow.

* * *

"Run!" Kate yelled pulling the Hawaiian man along with her at high speeds. Sharing a look the Phillips/Bell group didn't need telling twice and did as she told them. They made it  
maybe 100 yards before the ship blew up and knocked them to the ground. 

"Kate!" Mrs. Brooks yelled, picking herself up from where Dustin had pushed her down to protect her.

"Hi mom." Kate responded as both her mother and brother caught her in a hug. Porter and the Bell boys lifted themselves up.

"Porter, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Brooks asked noticing him.

"Hazards of being kidnapped Mrs. B." Porter lied skillfully rubbing his head.

"There wasn't anyone else was their?" Ned asked.

"No, sir." Power answered, "Just our…kidnappers." he hesitated to use the word.

"What was that?" Fi asked as the police showed up, followed by an ambulance and a fire truck, for the second time in a week.

"I have absolutely no idea." Kate answered for them.

"It looked like a ship." Clu said.

"It was in the sky, it was probably a blimp or something by the way it blew up." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember." Porter said, a vacant look on his face as he 'tried' to remember. Kate assumed the same look, also pretending to be 'remembering'.

"Neither do I." Kate squinted her eyes. "It's on the edge of my vision but I can't get it." she told them. Porter nodded in agreement.

"Don't think about it too hard, you'll just push it away." Mrs. Brooks told them. They nodded as the police and EMT's reached them.

Epilogue

Kate and Porter 'lost' all memories of their kidnapping. It seemed to the doctors the longer they were done with it the less they could remember. Because the 'ship' had been blown up, along with the kidnappers there was no need to press their memories.

A full report however was given to Sensei Kanoi Wanatabe of the Wind Ninja Academy, and the power rangers.

Fi had lost her chance for an in-depth description of an alien abduction but had moved on fairly quickly after they left Montana.

Kate continued on with the tour as planned, even spending a few extra concerts with them as their regular keyboardist chose more time with her new baby.

Mrs. Brooks and Dustin escorted Porter back to Blue Bay Harbor, where 6 months later the Power Rangers managed to defeat Lothor, but that is another story.

THE END


End file.
